Tractors having front attachments such as mower decks have been utilized for many years. These front attachments are frequently heavy and change the weight distribution on the wheels of the tractor, typically by shifting weight or moving the center of gravity of the tractor toward the front of the tractor. The change in weight distribution can be particularly pronounced when the tractor is traversing a slope, thereby impacting the traction capabilities of the various wheels of the tractor. For example, a relatively heavy front attachment on a tractor that is driving across a relatively steep slope has a tendency to pull the front of the tractor down the hill or point the front of the tractor down the slope. When straight line travel of the tractor is desired, such pulling of the tractor can impact performance and burden the operator, because the operator is forced to constantly fight the tractor in attempts to maintain the straight-line movement of the tractor across the slope while the tractor wants to point its front end down the slope.
Systems have been developed to shift or transfer weight from the front accessory rearwardly toward the center of gravity of the tractor to reduce the front weight impact of the accessory. These systems require the operator to dismount the tractor and engage the weight transfer system. These systems include manually engageable springs and pressure regulated systems that are actuable when the operator dismounts the tractor. These systems are undesirable in that the operator may have to frequently mount and dismount the tractor to engage and/or disengage the system, thereby reducing production and/or are difficult to install. These mechanical systems may also create pinch points and can be difficult to operate, particularly if the components are corroded or unlubricated. Such systems may also be prone to mechanical failures, difficult operation due to extended use and/or corrosion, thereby adding significant expense and potential downtime to repair malfunctioning components. It would be desirable to design and implement a weight transfer system that addresses the limitations of the prior systems and the preferred device of the present application addresses these design concerns.